A second season: Part 15:
by splash
Summary: Shelby snaps at Ezra, Ezra comes to a conclusion finally, Peter is worried about Grace's family, Sarah is still struggling with her ghosts, Daisy accidentally tells a secret


A second Season: Part 15

By splash

Just a shortie to fill the void between longer eps… 

Hope this leaves you all wanting more…

Please Review! I appreciate your suggestions!

* * *

"Hey Dais?" a voice called sneaking up behind Daisy who was writing in a notebook out by the fire pit. Daisy looked up and smiled at Sam.

"Gotta sec?" Sam asked seriously causing Daisy to wrinkle her nose and raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"We should talk," Sam said bluntly. Daisy searched his eyes for a hint at what he wanted to talk about, but found nothing. She began to panic.

"Great, Now I'm really worried. What, is this that moment when you decide, after I've poured my heart out, that we'd be better off as friends?" Daisy snapped.

"Oh… No. I didn't mean to freak you out… Just…" Sam stammered. "I need to talk… Just wanted to talk to _you_."

"Oh…" She was confused.

"Sorry to totally freak you out… I'm just a little stressed…" Sam admitted.

"Guess I should be the one apologizing… Over-reacted just a little, huh?" Daisy said sarcastically, laughing at her earlier reaction. 

"By the way… I would never suggest we be just friends," Sam whispered leaning in and kissing her cheek. Daisy blushed and squirmed in her sneakers. 

"Come on… Let's go down to the docks. We'll have at least a moment alone before someone catches up with us," Daisy teased. Sam laughed and took her hand, following her down to the lake.

Lindsay was wandering alone by the lake. She had managed to escape Sarah and her father for a little while now. She felt like she was imposing on some sort of father-daughter moment. She was impressed by how much Sarah's father really cared. He seemed like he must have been the best father. Lindsay thought back to her own father. He had worked very hard to support her family. She knew he didn't have much choice, but it hadn't made it any easier growing up without her father around very much. 

Lindsay never told her own father anything, but had almost told Sarah's father everything! He was so easy to talk to. She smiled sadly. She was thinking about Grace lying in the hospital, how she must have found out about Mark already from Peter, and about the baby. That poor baby! Lindsay then realized how lucky she had been. That thought made her laugh a little. She didn't really consider herself so lucky, but maybe more so than Grace…

"Grace, its your choice. I know you've weighed your options before deciding on this. Have you told your mom?" Peter asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first…" Grace said quietly. "There's a place near Agnes where they let teens stay throughout their pregnancy and then help place the child in a good home. Only catch is that they won't take me without assurance that I won't run… and I've kinda ruined my credibility…"

Peter understood what she was asking from him.

"OK I'll talk to them, but you have to give me your word that you won't run anymore?" 

"I promise I'm sticking this one out. I now know how my actions totally affected Mark… I can't let that happen again," Grace said sadly.

"Grace you couldn't have known that Mark was going to try this," Peter assured her.

"No, but I could've let him talk about it all. I made him promise me that he wouldn't crumble and talk to someone. I was ashamed—thought there was nothing that could be done to make it better. The baby is a constant reminder of the rape…" Grace sighed.

"It's going to work out ok…" Peter tried, but he wasn't convinced himself. Grace sensed his uncertainty and was relieved that Peter didn't know what to do either. 

"Peter? Do you know what will happen to Matt and Tim?"

"That's up to you in some ways. If you press charges, then they could go to jail. Tim is almost 18 and would be treated as an adult," Peter explained frankly.

"I don't want them to get away with this, but I don't think jail will help any," Grace said compassionately.

"There's no need to rush into any decisions right now. Why don't we talk about this later with your mom present? Grace, I'd like you to talk to Mark. Do you think you feel up to it?" 

"They'll let me see him?" She asked surprised.

"I'll make sure of it," Peter assured her, "I want to talk to him first. To let him know he's not in trouble, but that it can't be overlooked. I'll let him know you are ok and we'll take it from there."

Grace sighed. "Peter? Thanks." Peter smiled at Grace. 

"Hey Shelby?" Ezra had been silent for an hour now. Shelby had almost forgotten he was still following her around. 

"You _still_ here?" 

"Yeah," Ezra said annoyed, "and you're _still_ ignoring me…"

"Take a hint maybe?"

"Too many fried brain cells or something. Have a hard time taking a hint…" Ezra tried to joke. Then after a brief pause, "Shel, you think I should contact my birth parents?"

"What are you talking about Freekin?" Shelby asked sharply.

"Patrick found my birth parents a few weeks ago. In all the confusion I haven't done anything about them," Ezra said sadly.

"Oh, so why not?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe didn't want to get totally burned?"

"Whatever, can't be any worse than what you deal with now. Can it?"

"Maybe they don't even want to talk to me…" Ezra sighed.

"Guess you'll never know unless…" Shelby started then changed tactics, "look Ezra. As I see it, you have two options. Contact them or don't. If you don't you'll always wonder, if you do then you'll know. Either way, I figure knowing is better."

Ezra just shrugged. Shelby started walking off and Ezra just followed as he had all morning. Shelby turned the corner around the lodge and almost tripped over Juliette sitting against the wall. She stopped abruptly causing the closely trailing Ezra to crash into her.

"Woah there cowboy. Give the girl some space?" Shelby said barking at Ezra.

"Sorry," Ezra recoiled from her. "Hey Jules. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Where's your buddy?" Shelby said snidely.

"In the office," jules said bluntly. "Talking to his mom…" her voice trailed off.

"Oh, auggie's talking to mommy… And why is queenie so sad?" Shelby was just plain irritating sometimes…

"He might be leaving," Juliette said. "His parents are moving to Colorado and there's this school that can help him read and where he can do his art…"

"That's cool," Ezra said thinking he wouldn't mind getting a ticket out of here.

"I guess…" Jules said sadly.

"Get over it," Shelby said harshly. "It's not always about you! The kid gets a chance to get out—be happy for him."

"I…" Jules started giving up in frustration before finishing. Shelby had a point and Jules was never good at arguing against her.

"Whatever. You live in your own little bubble, Queenie. Someday you're going to step out and be shocked at how crappy the world can really be," Shelby stomped off. Juliette just sat there mouth open with no come back that would be quick enough to fall on the retreating Shelby.

"hey, Jules. For what it's worth…," Ezra said softly, "I'll miss him too."

"Thanks, Ezra," Jules smiled through her tears. "She can be so…"

"So bitchy?" Ezra smiled.

"Yeah, That."

Just then Auggie emerged from the office smiling. 

"Yo, EZ. What's up man?" 

"Not much. Hear you might be out of here soon?" Ezra said with a hint of jealousy.

"Maybe. Mama says things 'r good in Colorado," Auggie smiled a second before realizing that Jules had been crying. "Hey twig, what's with the tears?"

"Nothing…" She said wiping her eyes again.

"Uh, Shelby kind of let her have it. She's been in a bad mood all day," Ezra said to auggie quietly as if not to disturb Juliette.

"Aw, Jules. You can't let her get to you so easy," Auggie pleaded reaching down to help Juliette off the ground. 

"Just that…," Jules started to complain then stopped. "She's right though."

The two boys just looked at each other confused then back at Juliette for an answer.

"I mean I _should_ be happy for you. You're getting what we all want. I guess I am being selfish…" Jules said looking at the ground.

"Hey, it's good to know I'll be missed," Auggie teased squeezing her hand.

"By all of us…" Ezra said genuinely. "I'll leave you two…"

"Thanks, man," Auggie nodded to Ezra as he left.

"Aw Jules. It'll be ok. I can visit; you can visit…This is good for me," Auggie tried to comfort her.

"I know. I just wish I could go with you."

"Yeah, me too… me too…" Auggie lamented.

Ezra decided he'd try to find Daisy and Sam. He was tired to trying to keep up with the eternal pain, Shelby. He headed for the lake noticing Sarah and her dad were sitting under the Gazebo. He waved at them and Sarah waved back absently. Ezra continued towards the lake.

"Dad?" Sarah asked softly. 

"Yeah, hon?" Robert smiled at his daughter. He had really missed her and scolded himself for having waited so long to visit. 

"You think he'll be ok?" Sarah asked not being able to concentrate on much else.

"Sarah, I don't know sweetie. Peter said he was holding his own. He'll let us know when he gets back tonight. Meanwhile all we can do is pray," he suggested.

"Dad, I feel so…" Sarah started, trying not to let the tears come. "…so sad…"

"It wasn't your fault…" Robert tried to comfort his daughter, but stopped remembering how it had been the last time she had broken down. She hadn't wanted comforting—it had only made her push him away.

"I know," Sarah said sadly. "I just wish…"

"Yeah, me too…" Robert smiled at his daughter. Maybe he had underestimated her strength. Aside from her reaction the night before, she had been calm. She was talking and he felt that was a good sign at least. She had tried to comfort Lindsay, although Lindsay hadn't wanted any comforting. He smiled at how much Sarah had grown over the last year. 

"Dad? I want to stay…" Sarah stated flatly.

"I know…" Robert said putting his arm around her shoulder. "I think it's good."

"Me too…" Sarah was feeling better about things, but she still couldn't get past the fact that it had happened to her a second time. She didn't know if she was just blocking it out, or if she had just grown so used to the pain that she was numb. The lack of feeling was working, regardless of its consequences. She decided that she would worry about it later. Now she just wanted to concentrate on making sure she didn't completely loose it in front of the Rangers.

Lindsay had wandered half way down the dock when she realized that Daisy and Sam were deep in conversation about something. She stopped out of sight, but just within ear shot.

"Sam I was never supposed to say anything. I promised Sophie. You can't say anything…" Daisy begged him.

"Look I won't promise. Just one question… Does Peter know she can't have kids?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Daisy said sadly. 

Lindsay couldn't believe it. Sophie couldn't have kids?!? She was so good with the students here. Lindsay wondered how Peter felt about it. She couldn't imagine not being able to have her own family. Forever she had wanted the perfect two-kid family—one boy, one girl, great husband and a dog. Something out a fairy tale, but still a dream she couldn't imagine not being possible.

Lindsay turned to walk off the dock without being noticed. She made it to the end when she suddenly realized something. She took off sprinting for the lodge. She practically took Ezra out as she flew into the yard. Ezra jumped back just in time.

"Hi… Bye…" Ezra laughed, shook his head and kept going down to the dock. When he stepped onto the planks he made a point of being noisy, just in case Daisy and Sam were doing something he didn't want to see. He walked down the dock and saw the two looking at him approach.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Ezra," Daisy smiled. "Where's shelby?"

"Sulking somewhere," Ezra said sarcastically. "I had enough, so I thought I'd find you guys. Hope I'm not intruding…"

"No problem. We just wanted to escape the fray," Sam said smiling, "join us?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we're sure," Daisy said patting the dock for him to sit beside her.

"So how you holding up?" Sam asked Ezra.

"OK I guess. It's almost not real, but it's still creepy. I think the whole Halloween makes it even more strange," Ezra said distracted.

"Yeah not to mention the full moon," Daisy said to no one in particular.

"Hey Ezra," Daisy started changing the subject. "You decided anything about your parents yet?"

"Funny you should ask…" Ezra smiled crookedly. "I asked Shelby what she thought… She said she'd want to know… I guess she has a point… Not knowing is pretty frustrating."

"Don't listen to her. You have to do what you feel comfortable with. This is for you not her or me or anyone else," Daisy said coolly.

"I guess," Ezra sighed.

"Do you know if they've been looking for you?" Sam chimed in.

"Yeah, supposedly that's how he found them so quickly," Ezra said.

"So it couldn't be all that bad, right? If they didn't want to know you then they wouldn't have tried," Sam tried to reason.

"Guess not," Ezra thought out loud.

"Still it's you're call, Daisy is right. No one can decide for you, but we can support you no matter what you decide…" Sam smiled.

"Thanks, I think I'll need that," Ezra laughed. He had already made up his mind to contact his parents he just needed assurance he wouldn't be alone when he did it. Daisy leaned over and put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He in turn rested his head on hers. 

Sam smiled. He knew how important Ezra was to Daisy, and while he was a little jealous, he was happy they had each other. It would make it easier when he finally broke his news.

Sophie took the call in the office. It was Kat. Hank had called with the news and she was worried about everyone at Horizon. She asked Sophie if she should come back. She wanted to help, but Sophie assured her that everything would be ok, and that it would be best for her to concentrate on school. Kat laughed. She explained that her grades were a disaster this semester. She hadn't heeded the warnings of students in her dorm who said her schedule was too crazy. So she had paid for it the hard way and ended up dropping two classes in order to stay eligible for her scholarship. She now was left with the two easier ones, and had way too much free time. Sophie smiled, she was glad to hear Kat was doing OK. Kat asked her to promise and call if they needed anything, and she said she would try to get Peter to call her when things calmed down a bit. 

Just as Sophie hung up with Kat the phone rang again. 

"Soph?"

"Oh Peter! I miss you. How is it going at the hospital?"

"Pretty tough, I haven't gotten into see Mark again. The doctors say he is still having trouble talking and it will probably take some time and work before he can really talk again, and they're running a few other tests, but overall he's lucky." Although Sophie couldn't see him she knew Peter was smiling through his exhaustion. 

"Would it help if I was there?" Sophie offered.

"Yes, but I need you there even more. How are things?"

"They're ok. Sarah is doing better and her father is really helping. Graham has been with a group of the Rangers all day playing games in the yard. For the most part they are handling it ok. There were a lot of tears and a few fights, but things are calming down a bit. I think it would be best to go on a quest as soon as possible," Sophie suggested.

"I agree. I just can't afford to leave this unfinished and I need someone at the school," Peter sighed. "How's Roger holding up?"

"He's been really strong. He talked with me after lunch about what happened and he really wants to see Mark if he can." 

"Maybe in a day or two. I'll check with the doctors. Right now I want to get Grace to talk to him and maybe even Sarah if she's up to it. She got through to him the first time. He wouldn't even look at me when I went in before. I'm just not sure I can get through and his father is getting frustrated taking it out on Mark. Wait until he finds out…" Peter sighed heavily.

"He doesn't know about Grace yet?" Sophie realized.

"Nope. Her mom hadn't had the nerve. She asked me to wait, but I don't know it I can." Peter said sadly looking down the hall. He noticed a young girl step out of the elevator in a hospital gown. After a few steps he realized it was Grace. She was heading right to where her stepfather was with his oldest sons. Peter knew this wouldn't turn out well. 

"Hey Soph? Hate to cut this short, but I've got a situation. Grace just came down and is heading right to her stepbrothers. I'll call later. Love you, bye." Peter said quickly hanging up before he heard her response.

"Me too…" Sophie said into the dead receiver.

Peter raced down the hall, "Grace? Wait up?" She wasn't hearing him or was ignoring him. Either way he picked up his pace. Turning the corner just in time.

"This is all your fault!" Grace hissed at the oldest boy who just shrugged as if he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Grace, what are you talking about?" Her stepfather asked.

"Mark attempting suicide. None of this would have happened if they'd just left him alone," Grace was practically yelling when she saw Peter turn the corner. 

She quickly stopped. 

"Peter, do you know what this is all about?" Donald asked gruffly.

"Look I think we all need to calm down. Grace why don't you take a walk with me? Donald we'll be back in a few minutes," Peter suggested.

"No." Grace said. "I'm not going anywhere until I hear that they are sorry. They did this to us. They should be the one's paying." She was mad and it felt good to let it out.

"We didn't do nothing," Matt, the oldest said indignantly. 

"Look son, I think you should think long and hard before saying anything else," Peter cautioned Matt.

"I don't know what you all are talking about, we were at home, we couldn't have done this to Mark. He did it to himself," Matt said harshly.

"You drove him to it. Endlessly torturing him. Beating him up and then threatening him if he told. He'd come home and lie that some kid at school had attacked him when all along it was the two of you," Grace hissed. 

Donald just stood there like a deer in headlights. He had no idea that his oldest boys had been so rough on Mark, he didn't even know if Grace was really telling the truth.

"Boys, is this true?" Donald asked his sons. 

"Of course not," Matt denied.

"Tim?"

"Uh… Look I didn't mean…" Tim hesitated guiltily and his brother glared at him. He had given them up without even saying anything.

"So it is true? How could you? I mean he was your brother?" Donald asked disgusted.

"Dad, you can't believe her? We didn't…" Matt said still trying to deny it all.

"How dare you?" Grace's mother had entered the room unnoticed and heard the last part of the argument. "My daughter is not lying. She wouldn't lie about this not with so much at stake. So who was it. You Tim? Or You Matt? Who's idea was it to Rape Grace?" She asked coldly.

"What?" Donald asked bewildered. He was not believing any of this. There was no way he sons would ever…

"That's right Donald, your precious sons raped Grace, both of them," She glared at the boys, one then the other, "while Mark hid." Grace noticed Tim's eyes open wide upon hearing this. 

"That's right, Tim. Mark was in the room the whole time hiding. Still don't understand why he felt bad enough to want to die?" Grace was yelling through her tears. Peter knew this wasn't productive, but it was good that the truth was finally out. He wanted to get Grace out of there. The stress wasn't good on the baby especially since Grace's blood pressure was still so high.

"Grace, why don't we take that walk?" Peter suggested taking her arm gently. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded. She'd had enough. She followed Peter out of the waiting room and then stopped suddenly turning back. 

"Mom?" Grace motioned for her mom to come into the hall.

"Yes dear?"

"Don't say anything about…" Grace said looking down at her belly. 

"You sure?"

"Very. They don't deserve to know."

"OK. I won't say anything," Her mother assured Grace. "For now…" She thought to herself.

Grace nodded and turned to re-join Peter. Grace's mom watched the two disappear around a corner. She was glad she had sent her daughter to Horizon. Peter had been good to her.

When they were finally away from the waiting room, Grace spoke, "Peter, I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I just got so mad when I saw them."

"I know. It was going to come out sooner or later. None of this is your fault. You have to remember that, Grace. What happens between your mom and Donald, is not your fault either. They are grown ups and have to make their own decisions."

"I just feel like I could have stopped this. The rape, Mark, this mess…"

"You can't change what has already come. You have to look forward, look to heal. Take care of yourself and the baby. I know none of this is easy, but you're not alone. Even when you leave Horizon, you can call anytime—I'll be there," Peter assured her.

"I'm beginning to realize that…" Grace said relieved.

Lindsay was out of breath when she finally got back to the lodge. She had sprinted from the lake after over hearing Daisy and Sam's conversation. All she knew was that she had to go see Grace and Sophie was her only chance. She was in luck. Sophie was still in Peter's office. She had just hung up the phone when there was a knock at the door. Lindsay burst in.

"Sophie. I have to see Grace," she blurted out still breathing heavily.

"Calm down," Sophie said startled to hear such volume coming from a girl who hardly ever spoke. "OK why do you need to see Grace." 

"I just do. I'm worried about her. I think she would want to see a friend, too."

"Peter's there along with her family," Sophie tried to reassure Lindsay.

"Still I _need_ to see her."

Sophie thought a few minutes before responding. Lindsay shifted from foot to foot anxiously. 

"OK, but I have to make another round of campus, and then we can only stay for a short while," Sophie conceded.

"Thank you, soooo much. You won't regret this," Lindsay said smiling. Little did Sophie know how right she was.

* * *

****

COMING NEXT: 

Grace has a long talk with Mark and then with Peter.

The quest. Something surprising will happen.

Sarah makes a big decision.

Sophie and Peter… well you'll have to wait won't you?!?

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU!!!


End file.
